My doctor
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "E eu achei que iria durar para sempre"


Pelos primeiros dezenove anos da minha vida nada aconteceu, nada mesmo. Nada. Eu costumava ser só Rose Tyler, uma garota sem educação superior, sem trabalho, sem futuro. Mas então eu conheci um homem chamado "o Doctor", e eu me tornei mais do que isso. Eu consegui dizer Raxacoricofallapatorius sem gaguejar, eu consegui fazer a Rainha Vitória dizer que não estava impressionada, eu vi o Sol engolir a Terra e eu pulverizei o imperador dos Daleks com minhas próprias mãos.

Eu gostava de quem eu era quando estava com ele.

O Doctor era um homem que podia mudar de rosto e quando ele mudou a primeira vez eu entrei em desespero, eu chorei como uma criança por achar que estava tudo perdido, que ele havia me abandonado. Mas ele entrou para salvar a Terra, para me salvar no último instante, falando e recitando "o rei leão" e piscando para mim e nada havia mudado. Ele ainda era o doctor, ele ainda era o meu doctor.

Ele me levou embora na sua máquina mágica, viajando através do espaço e do tempo. Eu nunca poderia sequer tentar descrever as coisas que eu vi, os momentos que presenciei, as pessoas que conheci e os perigos pelos quais passei por causa dele. Mas mesmo no meio de tantas maravilhas, eu me pegava muitas vezes olhando para ele, admirando-o.

O Doctor é tão lindo e brilhante e fantástico. E eu podia não conhecer tudo sobre quem ele era mas isso não me importava, não enquanto eu pudesse entrelaçar meus dedos nos dele, enquanto eu pudesse virar para o lado e vê-lo sorrindo para mim, orgulhoso. Era só o que bastava para me fazer sorrir. E nada mais importava porque eu estava feliz.

Eu nunca acreditei que poderia ser tão feliz.

E eu achei que iria durar para sempre, eu queria que durasse, mais do que tudo no universo. Mesmo que ele não pudesse passar toda a vida dele comigo, eu podia e queria passar o resto da minha com ele. Eu sabia que ele precisava de mim mas eu nunca percebi que eu precisava dele tanto o quanto. Ou talvez mais, muito mais.

Minha mãe não gostava dele, e ela tinha suas razões por mais que eu odiava ter que admitir. O Doctor estava sempre me colocando nas situações mais perigosas mas ele estava sempre lá para me tirar ou para segurar a mão e dizer o quanto ele adorou me conhecer e viajar comigo. Nessas horas em que parecia não haver mais esperanças para nós, eu sorriria de volta, sem nenhum arrependimento, pensando em que talvez morrer ao lado dele não fosse tão ruim.

Ela me disse que um dia, se eu continuasse viajando com ele, eu deixaria de ser Rose Tyler, eu deixaria de ser humana... Eu não tive coragem de respondê-la mas eu fiz minha escolha faz muito tempo e eu nunca iria deixá-lo, eu nunca poderia, não por escolha. Mas então veio o exército de fantasmas, depois veio o torchwood e a guerra. E tudo acabou. Eu morri.

Oficialmente, pelo menos. Meu nome estava listado na lista de mortos da batalha de Canary Wharf. E eu cheguei a pensar que morrer teria sido realmente mais fácil, menos doloroso. Mas eu sei que o doctor nunca se perdoaria se algo me acontecesse então...

Ao invés, eu esperei, minhas mãos latejando de dor de tanto com que eu as bati na parede e soquei o botão de teletransporte para voltar. Esperei até não me restar lágrimas, eu esperei muito, querendo desesperadamente ouvir o barulho da TARDIS aterrissando, vê-lo abrir a porta sorrindo e me estender a mão, perguntando; "Rose Tyler, aonde você quer ir agora?" E responderia "para todos os lugares", correria até ele e o abraçaria forte e tudo, tudo ficaria bem.

Mas não ouvi nada. Eu estava sozinha, mesmo com minha mãe, meu pai e Mickey, tentando me levantar, me consolar e dizendo que me levariam para casa. Mas eles jamais poderiam, o doctor e a sua TARDIS haviam se tornado a minha casa, meu porto seguro, a minha vida e eles se foram.

Ele veio depois, mas só como uma imagem, ele queimou um sol só para se despedir. E eu não sabia o que dizer, eu só sabia _o que não queria dizer_ e isso era um adeus. Ele disse que não poderíamos ver de novo senão as dimensões entrariam em colapso e eu só perguntei "E daí?" porque eu não me importava. Ele riu e eu ri de volta e eu sequer me lembrava da última vez que eu havia sorrido nessa nova dimensão. Eu ri porque só um momento com ele de novo, mesmo um holograma, compensava todas as noites que eu chorei até dormi, todo esse sofrimento, esse desespero. Realmente compensava porque...

Eu disse que o amava. As palavras me escaparam tão facilmente que me surpreendeu. Mas ele não ficou surpreso, é claro que ele já sabia disso, ele é o doctor, ele consegue sentir a Terra se movendo debaixo de seus pés, ele com certeza conseguia sentir o quando meu coração acelerava quando nos abraçávamos. Até os daleks sabiam!

"Rose Tyler, eu..." Ele nunca conseguiu terminar essa frase, nosso tempo havia se esgotado e ele voltara para a TARDIS e voltaria a viver a mesma vida de sempre, viajando sozinho e doía pensar nisso, doía pensar nele e nas palavras que ele nunca chegaria a me dizer.

Mas no fim, ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Ele não precisava completar essa frase, nunca precisou. Não importa se ele me amava de volta, ou não, o que importa é que eu o amo. E isso nunca vai mudar, nenhum mal vai destruir, nem o tempo, nem mesmo a distância.


End file.
